La bruja de la oscuridad
by Culla
Summary: La vida sigue para los seeds de Balamb, pero un dia en un viaje hacia la prision del desierto todo cambia, un nuevo problema se les cruza y... (reviews please)
1. Prologo

Un mal presagio y un aterrizaje de emergencia  
  
Una gran nave con forma de dragón surcaba los nocturnos cielos de la zona este de Deling, cuando, repentinamente entra en la sala una chica de apariencia muy activa y amistosa  
  
-Squall!!! Tenemos que bajar a repostar...con este combustible no llegaremos a la prisión del desierto-Dijo Selphie con su usual tono alegre  
  
-No te preocupes...-Dijo el capitan de la nave con aires de despreocupación- Aterriza y que Irvine se acerque a comprar lo necesario-  
  
-De acuerdo... Aunque no me gusta el aspecto que tiene la ciudad esta noche, no hay casi luz...-Selphie parecia preocupada  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes...-Dijo Squall con tono tranquilizador-Si lo dices por el aterrizaje, quita al mete-patas de Zell de los controles y ponte tú-  
  
-Tu mandas...-Y salio de la sala andando (cosa que a Squall le sorprendio porque normalmente iba corriendo y saltando por todos lados)  
  
De camino a la sala de maquinas Selphie oyo unos murmullos provenientes de una esquina que estaba completamente oscura, al acercarse pudo ver a Rinoa, aunque su cara no tenia su habitual aspecto jovial y alegre, mas bien parecia como si hubiera envejecido y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras ella susurraba.  
  
-Va a empezar...Ya viene...  
  
-¿Rinoa? ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara-Dijo Selphie aun mas preocupada que cuando hablaba con Squall.  
  
Sin embargo Rinoa no respondio, estaba completamente ausente del mundo, como si estuviera poseida (otra vez) como le paso tiempo atrás durante el incidente con Artemisa. Como la pobre Selphie no supo que hacer, fue corriendo al puente de mando donde se encontraban Irvine y Quistis.  
  
-Por fabor teneis que ayudarme, se trata de Rinoa, se esta comportando de forma extraña.-Dijo la muchacha con los tornados casi en lagrimas  
  
-¡¿Qué le ocurre a Rinoa?!-Dijo Quistis alterada mientras se quitaba a Irvine de encima mientras le tiraba los tejos este -¡No lo se! Esta murmurando cosas muy extrañas-Verdaderamente el tono de la joven empezaba a ser excalofriante  
  
-Vamos a ver que ocurre, Irvine ocupate de los controles-Dijo Quistis en tono amenazador a su acosador, el cual se sento a pilotar la nave sin rechistar  
  
Al volver al lugar donde Rinoa estaba, para sorpresa de las dos chicas, no habia nadie, solamente podia dislumbrarse un circulo magico en el suelo hecho con sangre. Un sudor frio (mas bien helado) recorrio la frente de Selphie mientras Quistis parecia enfurecida.  
  
-Mira-Dijo Quistis- te agradezco que me quitaras de encima al pesado de Irvine con tu escusa, pero no era necesario que mancharas la nave...  
  
-¡Yo no he hecho esto! -La corto Selphie -te juro que estaba aquí Rinoa, yo la vi, lo digo en serio  
  
-De acuerdo...de acuerdo Selphie-Dijo Quistis intentando tranquilizar a una Selphie ya fuera de sus casillas- pero... ¿Donde esta entonces Rinoa ahora? Y ¿Qué cojones es esta marca y que significa? -Parecia que Quistis tambien se estaba angustiando con la situación.  
  
-Vamos a avisar a todos ¡Esto es grave!  
  
Entonces una sacudida tremendamente fuerte hizo que todos se tambalearan de su sitio, la nave estaba empezando a caer, y justamente estaban encima de la oscura ciudad de Dollet, donde caerian destruyendo gran parte de ella si no lo remediaban.  
  
-¿Quién esta controlando la nave en estos momentos Quistis? -Pregunto ruborizado Squall mientras se intentaba poner en pie.  
  
-Esta claro que Zell o Irvine- -Esperemos que nos puedan para no caer encima de...-  
  
Entonces en ese momento aparecio Irvine sujetandose como puedia a una barra cercana , estaba muy sudado y con una expresion en la cara de haber visto a un fantasma.  
  
-Hemos cruzado...una...extraña nube negra ...y se han apagado todos los mecanismos...Zell... Zell sin embargo... esta haciendo lo que puede para no...-Dijo jadeando el vaquero  
  
Entonces chocaron contra el suelo, el impacto hizo que todos cayeran de nuevo contra el suelo, por la fuerza de la caida se podria decir que Zell cometio su cometido frenando aunque fuera un poco la nave aunque eso no reparo que Squall y los demas se quedaran inconscientes... 


	2. ¿Una nueva aliada?

¿Una nueva aliada?  
  
Un coche a toda velocidad corría por la carretera de camino a Deling, en su interior tres seeds se disponían a entrar en la ciudad para encontrar la nave Lagunamov, ninguno de los tres ocupantes iba por devoción, el conductor del coche portaba un flamante sable pistola e iba marcado con una cicatriz a la inversa de la de Squall en la cara, su cara de asco mostraba que iba meramente por las obligaciones que le han marcado como nuevo seed que se había nombrado.  
  
- Este payaso y sus amiguitos nunca se las pueden apañar solos- dijo la grave voz de Seifer- Me jugaría el cuello a que toda la culpa la tiene ese gallina comebocatas-  
  
- Ey Seife' no sea' duro contigo mi'mo compadre- La voz provenía de un chico joven moreno, era Trueno  
  
-¿Por qué no hemos ido en tren?- La fría voz de Viento sonó, Viento era una mujer de pelo plateado con un parche en ojo.  
  
- El dire' no' dijo que la' vía' del tren e'taban cortada' por una' criatura' e'traña'-  
  
- Después de salvar a esos cretinos iré a matar a las susodichas criaturas y le demostrare a ese nene enamoradizo quien manda- Contesto Seifer con afán de superioridad.  
  
El día era radiante, sin embargo una inmensa oscuridad los cubrió repentinamente. Trueno y Seifer parecían muy sorprendidos por la extraña nube sin embargo Viento no cambio en absoluto su mirada fría e imperturbable.  
  
-¡Ey tío!¿ Que cojones a pasao'?- Dijo Trueno repentinamente.  
  
- Ya veo la ciudad, estamos a punto de llegar- Contesto Seifer ignorando completamente la pregunta de Trueno aunque el mismo se la estuviese formulando para si.  
  
Pasaron 5 minutos y estaban ya en los alrededores cuando de la estación cercana a Deling apareció un monstruo, pero no era conocido por ninguno de los tres ocupantes del vehículo, era como una especie de sombra con consistencia, era enorme, y poseía muchisimos tentáculos que sobresalían de todo el ser.  
  
- ¿¡Pero que cojones es eso!?- Dijo Seifer alterado- ¡LIBRA!  
  
La magia libra conocía todos los monstruos del mundo, pero en ese momento no tenia ni nombre ni VIT, nada, era un ser completamente nuevo para el mundo  
  
- Voy a tener que emplearme a fondo con esto- Musito Seifer con su tono de orgullo- ¡VIENTO! ¡TRUENO!¡CUBRIDME LAS ESPALDAS COMO PODAIS!- Ordeno con un grito a sus dos compañeros mientras el se lanzaba hacia la sombra nebuliforme pronunciando- ¡SED DE VENGANZA!-  
  
Seifer no paraba de dar espadazos de energía con su sable pistola, cada uno mas fuerte, mientras tanto, sus dos compañeros, hicieron caso a sus ordenes y lanzaban magias sin parar (solo tiraban tornados y aeros por parte de Viento y electros por la de Trueno). Sin embargo la gigantesca masa de oscuridad no parecía afectada por los porrazos y magias que estaba recibiendo.  
  
- E'to no tiene fin, aquí no' van a dar pa'l pelo- Dijo Trueno después de ver que los ataques no tenían ningún efecto sobre el enemigo mientras este se acercaba a ellos.  
  
Nadie hizo caso de Trueno, y la lucha continuo aun mas encarnizada y violenta que antes, cada vez se lanzaban hechizos mas poderosos y ataques mas potentes, aunque iban perdiendo potencial y la masa oscura se acercaba tenebrosamente hacia ellos y en lugar de usar magias de ataque, Viento y Trueno comenzaron a lanzar hechizos defensivos a su jefe que estaba aferrado a su enemigo, después de un buen rato de combate, Seifer fue herido gravemente en el costado cuando uno de los tentáculos le atravesó el costado.  
  
- ¡Seifer! ¡Retirémonos! Seria lo mas sensato- sugirió Viento.  
  
- ¡NO! Voy a eliminar a este monstruo con vuestra ayuda o sin ella, podéis huir como cobardes o ganar grandes honores dando muerte a este ser- La ira se podía ver reflejada en los ojos del guerrero seed.  
  
Viento y Trueno como son muy leales a Seifer se quedaron a su lado luchando contra un enemigo al cual era evidente que no le hacían ningún daño.  
  
Hubo una extraña luz detrás de los tres combatiente y apareció una mujer, tenia una larga melena oscura unos ojos azules preciosos que mostraban una mirada de odio hacia la sombra y portaba con ella una coraza brillante que tapa unas ropas de tonos marrones y negros, todo esto bajo un manto que era completamente negro, color muy distinto al de su espada, que era brillante como si poseyera una luz interior que iluminase a la mujer entera, en el final del mango se podía distinguir la cabeza de un león que a Seifer le resulto muy familiar.  
  
- Por fin te he encontrado mala bestia- Dijo la mujer empuñando su espada- Aun no puedo matarte pero ten en cuenta que lo haré- hizo una floritura con la espada y asomo su brazo izquierdo de debajo de la capa- ¡SANCTUS!-  
  
Salió un haz de luz de su mano que fue a dar al monstruo, propinándole un grandioso golpe que ni Seifer ni sus compañeros habían conseguido darle. Por vez primera se consiguió oír gritar al monstruo de dolor. Aunque no murió, el sombra monstruosa se volvió a meter por las vías del tren sin dejar rastro, entonces fue cuando Seifer cayo a suelo quedando inconsciente por la herida sufrida en el combate. Viento, Trueno y la mujer se acercaron rápidamente para atender al herido.  
  
- ¿No se habrá mue'to el jefe verda'?- pregunto Trueno mirando amargamente el cuerpo inerte de Seifer.  
  
- No, aun tiene pulso- contesto Trueno tocándole el cuello a su compañero.  
  
- Aun tiene pulso pero no será por mucho- Dijo fríamente la mujer- Ese monstruo suele matar al instante si entra en contacto con la sangre con la sangre humana uno de sus tentáculos-  
  
- Pero... ¿se recuperara?- pregunto Viento  
  
- Si, pero necesitamos algunas cosas- contesto la desconocida- entre ellas tentáculos de molbol, piedra de vigor, energía pura y panaceas esto ultimo no os preocupéis que tengo saber medico-  
  
- Trueno, ve a por los tentáculos, yo iré a por lo demás, y tu... quédate haciendo las panaceas y cuidando a Seifer- ordeno rápidamente a todos los presentes.  
  
- Vaya mie'da, a mí siempre me toca e' trabajo susio- protesto Trueno- Trueno, ve a por los tentáculos... - Dijo Trueno mientras se iba emulando irónicamente a Viento, la cual le dio un cazo para cayarlo.  
  
Tras una breve espera Viento llegó con piedras de vigor y energías puras, Trueno tardo un poco mas, pero apareció como si un molbol le hubieran vomitado encima.  
  
- ¡La próxima vez ira tu padre a coger los tentáculos!- Dijo Trueno malhumorado mientras se quitaba las pegajosas babas de molbol.  
  
Una piedra le sirvió improvisadamente de caldero a la extraña mujer, que inserto todos los ingredientes traídos por los amigos de Seifer, al instante se hizo un corte en el brazo con un cuchillo que parecía robado de un tomberi y le echó un hechizo esna al caldero. Después le unto con la masilla que se creo en la herida a Seifer y le puso una venda alrededor del costado a Seifer, poco después este despierta.  
  
- ¿Tu me has salvado?- Pregunto Seifer algo aturdido-........ - Parecía que se le hubiera herido el orgullo después de habérsele curado el agujero del costado.  
  
- Si, pero no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, nos volveremos a encontrar... lo se- Le contesto la desconocida, que sin decir ninguna palabra mas, se fue del lugar adentrándose en Deling.  
  
- Supongo que esta parada solo nos a servido para perder el tiempo- Le dijo Seifer a sus dos compañeros- Tenemos que encontrar a esos inútiles-  
  
Y los tres se adentraron en la oscura ciudad en busca del Lagunamov 


	3. Torturado

Por fin uno de los ocupantes de la nave se despertó, era la persona que estaba a los controles de la nave, era un chico de una estatura de 1'68 rubio con una cresta, un tatuaje en la cara y vestía con unos pantalones piratas anchos, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta roja corta, su nombre era Zell Dincht, era muy diestro con las artes marciales, su mayor aspiración, ser como su abuelo.  
  
Se levanto muy despacio del asiento donde estaba sentado, tenia un grave dolor de cabeza (normal después de haber tenido un accidente),estaba herido pero eso no le impidió ir a ver como se encontraban sus compañeros, se lanzo a si mismo una magia curativa para poder moverse con un poco mas de soltura aunque las brechas seguían sangrando y doliéndole, fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la zona principal de la nave donde se encontró un panorama un tanto escalofriante, Irvine se encontraba al lado de la puerta por la que Zell había entrado, los demás miembros de la tripulación estaban alrededor de una gran marca de sangre, todos estaban inconscientes, al final se dio cuenta de que faltaba Rinoa, su perro Ángelo estaba aullando en una esquina, El muchacho se fue acercando uno a uno para ver si estaban vivos, por suerte todos lo estaban, algunos tenían mas heridas que otros, entonces decidió ir a algún lugar para buscar ayuda y vendajes.  
  
Al salir del lagunamov, Zell se encontró con una visión aun peor de la que había dentro de la nave, Deling parecía haber sido destruida, todos estaba medio a oscuras, como si esa grandiosa nube negra que cubría la ciudad tapara cualquier rayo de luz que intentara entrar, lo único que daba luz a ese espeluznante paisaje eran los coches ardiendo, los semáforos y alguna casa que otra, Zell se debatió en su cabeza si volver a la nave o ir a buscar a alguien a la ciudad, al final se decidió por lo primero para asegurarse de que no había ningún medicamento ni venda dentro de la nave.  
  
Después de haber abierto todos los armarios y compartimentos del vehículo volador y comprobar horrorizado que algunas de las heridas de sus compañeros se empezaban a infectar, salio corriendo de la nave para encontrar algo que los pudiera salvar.  
  
-¿Qué habrá ocurrido en este lugar?-No paraba de hacerse esa pregunta Zell.  
  
Tras caminar por varias manzanas encontró una farmacia, que tenia la persiana completamente bajada y tenia un cartel de cerrado en la puerta, el farmacéutico dueño de la tienda era conocido de Zell puesto que tuvo que pasar en su casa un par de semanas por unas lesiones que le impedían moverse a penas. Por curiosidad por saber que le había ocurrido a la ciudad y de paso para cogerle prestadas unas vendas, Zell fue a casa de su amigo.  
  
Cuando Zell llego a casa de su amigo, la puerta estaba entreabierta, estaba muy oscuro excepto por unas chispas que salían de la cocina, se acerco para ver si estaba allí el dueño del lugar, andaba con paso indeciso, todo estaba esparcido por todos lados, habia un gran desorden por allí a donde miraba, cuando por fin diviso la cocina, la imagen que se encontró el muchacho le hizo que todo el estomago le diera un brinco, la nevera estaba tirada en el suelo y lanzaba unas chispas que eran lo único que iluminaba la casa pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Zell se asustara sino las muchas partes que si las hubiera juntado darían el cuerpo de una mujer muy bella, la esposa del medico y farmacéutico, por un momento Zell pudo pensar que a su amigo se le había ido la cabeza y había matado a su mujer pero esa estùpida idea se le fue de la cabeza cuando cojio un block de notas donde había escrito según distinguía la letra Zell era de su amigo y en la nota ponía:  
  
"Esos bastardos hijos del diablo han matado a mi mujer, juro venganza!!! por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es refugiarme en cualquier lado curando a los supervivientes que quedan, no se el tiempo que podré mantenerme con vida, por eso voy a dejar notas allí donde descubra algo nuevo sobre los monstruos o sobre alguna noticia, suerte para el que lea esto si es que alguien consigue leerlo"  
  
Las palabras de la nota eran traumáticas, sin embargo daban algo de esperanza a Zell, porque sabia que podía haber alguien vivo en la ciudad, se guardo la nota el seed y se puso a buscar algo para sus compañeros, desgraciadamente en el piso no había nada que pudiera ser útil, y la poca comida que había en la cocina tenia un aspecto horrible como para llevársela. Definitivamente Zell abandono el edificio porque suponía que si el piso donde vivía su amigo estaba en esas condiciones, los demás estarían de forma similar solo viendo algunas de las puertas.  
  
Salio por la puerta principal del edificio y fue directamente al Lagunamov, aun con paso decidido, Zell estaba temeroso viendo como había cadáveres despedazados x todos lados, algunos estaban enteros, pero era en ocasiones contadas y esos cuerpos sin vida tenían marcas de todo tipo. Tenia el muchacho la impresión de que estaba siendo observado, no paraba de girar la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando detectar algún intruso entre la penumbra, entonces un hombre se le abalanzo sin previo aviso, Zell no pudo distinguir su silueta pero pudo notar que fuera lo que fuere eso, tenia una gran fuerza y era musculoso.  
  
Al despertar, Zell estaba en una sala vacía, parecía mas bien una celda, tenia la muñecas con grilletes y colgaba del techo, le dolían los hombros (todo el cuerpo en definitiva) y un punzante dolor de cabeza lo estaba agobiando. En la sala entraron dos personas, mejor dicho una persona, porque lo que acompañaba a la persona era un ser oscuro sin rostro, lo que se podía definir como "cabeza" poseía dos especie de ojos de color amarillo intenso, no portaba ningún tipo de ropaje, al contrario que la mujer, que llevaba una túnica que le tapaba todo el cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza, antes de decir nada, se quito la capucha que le cubría el rostro, y entonces...¡NO PODIA SER ELLA!¡ERA RINOA!  
  
-Así que eres parte de la resistencia eh!- Pronuncio la mujer cuando se pararon ella y la sombra delante del muchacho  
  
-¿RESISTENCIA?- Zell no comprendía nada de lo que acababa de oír- ¿Se puede saber de que me estas hablando?¿Ya vale de bromitas no Rinoa? Esto supera...  
  
-No te hagas el loco conmigo, bastardo hijo de la resistencia- Le cortó ella. Aun poseyendo una voz preciosa, su tono en esos momentos era desagradable- Dime donde esta el resto de tus compañeros ¡AHORA!-  
  
-Donde van a estar...pues en el Lagunamov- Respondió Zell con tono de evidencia- ¿Dónde te habías metido?¿De donde ha salido toda esa sangre?-  
  
-¿Lagunamov? Ah si...- No parecía muy convencida de esto ultimo- ¿Tu eres uno de esos cazadores de brujas?- Pregunto Rinoa, su voz tenia un tono diferente  
  
-Claro que cazamos brujas...somos seeds- Seguía con su tono de evidencia, era normal...las preguntas que hacia eran una tontada viniendo de Rinoa.  
  
-Entonces si cazáis brujas...Tendré que deshacerme de ti- Dijo la joven con un tono muy lúgubre  
  
-¡¿CÒMO?!- Zell no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, siempre se habían entendido bastante desde que Zell hizo la replica del anillo de Squall para Rinoa ¿Porque le habría dicho eso?  
  
-Oooooooo....mejor dicho...Mi fiel servidor te torturara- Entonces haciéndole una señal al ser oscuro, este le clavo a Zell una especie de aguijón y el muchacho ahogo un grito  
  
-Rinoa, por favor...no sigas-Le suplico Zell- ¿Por qué me haces esto?-  
  
-¡MUERE!- El grito retumbo en toda la sala  
  
Entonces en ese momento se vieron una especie de rayos y chispas negros que salieron del aguijón haciendo que Zell sintiera como un dolor insufrible se apoderaba de el, dejo su mente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada ya que la tortura empezó a atacarle la cabeza, no podía mas, deseaba haberse quedado en la nave, deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar, deseaba incluso la muerte antes de seguir recibiendo el ataque de la sombra, después de mucho agonizar...Se desmayo 


	4. Un mal despertar

4Un mal despertar  
  
Después de abrir un ojo y verlo todo borroso y oscuro se intento poner de pie, aunque con dificultades, Squall se movió lentamente y miro a todos lados intentando divisar a sus compañeros, cuando por fin la vista se le aclaro, vio que todos sus compañeros con los que había durante el aterrizaje de emergencia estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes, se acercó a Selphie que era quien más cerca estaba de él.  
  
-Ey Selphie...despierta- Le dijo a la joven mientras le daba un meneo.  
  
-¿Squall?- Dijo confusa Selphie mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.  
  
-Soy yo- Le respondió- ¿Puedes levantarte? Tenemos que despertar a los demás-  
  
-OK- dijo la muchacha mientras se ponía en pie.  
  
Entonces se pusieron manos a la obra y despertaron a los otros dos ocupantes que quedaban en la estancia, Irvine se hizo el herido y enfermizo por una brecha que tenia en la pierna, la cual se la curo Selphie haciéndole un torniquete a su "buen amigo" y seguidamente echándole una magia cura.  
  
-¿Selphie que haría yo sin ti? –  
  
-Lo mismo pedazo de holgazán- Le replico Selphie con voz severa- Te salvas porque eres un amor - Dijo acto seguido con su tono jovial.  
  
-Muy bien parejita feliz...-Corto Squall a ambos- Me alegro de que estéis bien, pero...¿Rinoa y Zell?-  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a buscarles- Respondió Quistis.  
  
-Para hacerlo más rápido, Irvine, Ven conmigo y Selphie irá con Quistis- Ordenó el capitán.  
  
Empezaron a recorrerse toda la nave entre los cuatro, cuando Squall e Irvine llegaron a la sala de control, Squall se preocupó.  
  
-Zell era el que pilotaba la nave, ¿Dónde se ha metido?-  
  
-No te preocupes jefe, seguro que las chicas lo han encontrado escondido en algún rincón escondido-Dijo Irvine en un tono divertido y de despreocupación para romper la atmósfera de tensión.  
  
-.......-  
  
Aunque no dijera una palabra, Squall deseó que también hubieran encontrado las chicas a Rinoa, estaba preocupado por ella, ¿Qué era esa sangre? ¿Era de Rinoa? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Squall no se lo perdonaría jamás si verdaderamente le hubiera ocurrido algo. Y sin decir ni una palabra más, ambos compañeros se encontraron con las chicas en la sala de máquinas (donde se habían despertado) los dos grupos se vieron con las manos vacías.  
  
-¡¿No los habéis encontrado?!-Se ruborizó Squall.  
  
-No...Lo siento Squall-Se disculpó Quistis-De todas formas no es culpa nuestra si no los hemos encontrado, tampoco vosotros...-Dijo rápidamente cuando veía que se estaba achicando frente a Squall.  
  
-Tranquilos los dos – Dijo Selphie intentando poner paz en la sala- Ya que no los hemos encontrado, tendremos que salir a buscarlos-  
  
-Eso si que es algo sensato- Dijo Irvine dándole la razón a Selphie.  
  
Y como bien dijo la muchacha, todos fueron a salir de la ahora mugrienta y oscura nave, mientras bajaban por la pasarela de la zona de carga pudieron comprobar como se encontraba la ciudad de Deling, dieron un par de pasos y un grupo de personas se le abalanzaron encima, los cuatro seeds forcejearon con los asaltadores, pero eran el doble que ellos y consiguieron tenerlos amarrados, los ocho hombres se preocuparon mucho en mirar los brazos de los cuatro compañeros, al final uno de ellos hablo.  
  
-No tienen la marca sombría- Tenía una voz grave y potente, era el más grande de todos y tenía sujeto a Squall  
  
-¡QUIETOS!-Dijo una voz que venía de lo lejos, era una voz conocida- Soltadles, los conozco a todos-  
  
Entonces apareció desde lo lejos Viento, la amiga de Séller, la sorpresa fue general, los seeds porque se preguntaban como es que Viento estaba ahí, y los asaltadores porque no se explicaba como podía conocerlos. Sin embargo no vacilaron en soltarles nada más oír la orden.  
  
-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?-preguntó Quistis  
  
-Pensé que os alegraríais de verme, sino hubiera sido por mí ahora estaríais siendo interrogados por cosas que desconocéis.-Respondió como si Quistis la hubiera ofendido  
  
-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó Squall mientras se ponía de pie  
  
-Aquí no es seguro- Dijo Viento con un hilo de voz- Vamos al cuartel general-  
  
Y sin más demora comenzaron a andar, sin saber hacía donde se dirigían, los seeds andaban con paso firme siguiendo a Viento, los hombres que iban con esta iban más avanzados comprobando si había algo u alguien antes de cruzar de calle. En uno de los cruces, el que iba más adelantado de los ocho hombres se sobresaltó y haciendo una seña todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, parecía como si delante de ellos tuvieran a la muerte en persona.  
  
-¡MIERDA!-Masculló Viento  
  
En ese momento un monstruo negro del tamaño de un arqueosaurio se asomó desde la esquina, poseía forma de "persona" ya que tenía "brazos" y "piernas"aunque no era más que tentáculos como los otros muchos que les sobresalía del torso, en la parte superior tenía otro tentáculo más amplio que vendría a ser la cabeza, donde tenía dos ojos, ojos inyectados en sangre.  
  
-Joooooooooder-Dijo Irvine impresionado por la bestia.  
  
-¡HUYAMOS!-Grito uno de los hombres  
  
Squall, se paró delante del monstruo y se le ocurrió invocar a un GF para ser ayudado.  
  
-¡VEREDICTO FINAL!-Pronunció alta y claramente Squall  
  
Entonces apareció Alexander desde el horizonte oscuro lanzando su ataque, haciendo que el enemigo se achicara y se desvaneciera.  
  
-Felicidades Squall-Dijo asombrada Viento-Seifer no le hizo ningún rasguño a otro enemigo así  
  
-.......-  
  
Siguieron caminando sin ningún otro percance. Después de un rato Irvine intervino  
  
-Estos tíos son un poco raros, ¿No crees?-Dijo para romper el hielo  
  
-......-Squall estaba impasible ante la situación, él solo quería ver a Rinoa.  
  
-Pues sí-Dijo Selphie después de arios segundos sin que nadie dijera nada- ¿Dónde estará...?  
  
-Aquí es- Pronunció cortante Viento.  
  
Estaban delante del hotel de Deling, sin pararse mucho para ver su enorme tamaño entraron y como autómatas sin detenerse en ningún lado llegaron a la planta número 12  
  
-Aquí se encuentran las habitaciones de los componentes de la resistencia- Dijo uno de los compañeros de Viento mientras iban entrando todos.  
  
Entraron después en una de las habitaciones que supuestamente debería de ser utilizado como sala de reuniones, ahí la sorpresa se le alarmó a Squall y los otros seeds.  
  
-Mis más cordiales saludos niño enamoradizo-El tono burlón de Seifer pareció que le retumbó en los oídos a Squall.  
  
-¿Seifer?-Dijo Quistis con la sorpresa encima.  
  
-Parece que se sigue acordando de mí la ex instructora-El tono y la sonrisa burlona no desaparecía de Seifer.  
  
-¿Tienes tú a Rinoa?-Inquirió Squall en una amenaza  
  
-¿Rinoa?-El tono de Seifer se convirtió en preocupación-No se donde esta, veo que tampoco esta el gallina-  
  
-Tiene nombre-Amenazó Selphie  
  
-¡Cállate hippie!-Ordenó Seifer- ¿Queréis saber que ocurre en esta ciudad o no? -........-Squall asintió con la cabeza simplemente.  
  
-Muy bien...desde hace unos días una oscuridad absoluta a cubierto Deling ¿De eso os habréis dado cuenta no alcornoques?-dijo con sorna Seifer- y aparte de eso han sido descubiertas una seria de criaturas negras que están destruyéndolo todo y matando a todos los seres humanos que hay en la zona exceptuando a algunos que parecen estar sirviendo a una bruja, la cual no sabemos su nombre-  
  
-¿Bruja? No será Rinoa- Dijo asustadamente Selphie ante tal afirmación.  
  
-Podría ser...y más ahora que se que Rinoa está desaparecida-  
  
-¡Rinoa no puede ser!-Dijo Squall cabreado-¿Cómo podéis dudar de ella?-  
  
-Squall...ya te he dicho lo que se así que ya te puedes largar a no ser que os queráis unir a la resistencia-Dijo como si la conversación hubiera terminado.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-Volvió a iniciar Squall su tono  
  
-Somos un grupo de personas que intentamos volver a traer la luz a la ciudad a toda costa-Dijo automáticamente uno de los hombres que tenía Seifer cerca.  
  
-La resistencia somos todos los supervivientes que no estamos del bando de la bruja, solo hay una mujer loca que no se ha unido a nosotros. Si te unieras a nosotros igual encuentran a tu gallina cobarde y a tu amada- Esto último lo dijo con todo despectivo.  
  
-.......-  
  
Squall estaba en un debate interno, tenía que rescatar a Rinoa como fuera, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente pasando a las órdenes de Seifer, esa idea le repugnaba, estuvo a sus órdenes en el examen práctico de seed y no le gustó. De repente una mujer entró en la sala, parecía que había visto un fantasma, estaba sudando a borbotones y su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, ya que tenía todo el aspecto de haberse caído al suelo y haberse arrastrado por todo el suelo de la ciudad.  
  
-Han...han cogido...a un muchacho-Jadeaba, le faltaba el aliento.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!-Preguntó acaloradamente Seifer  
  
La mujer tomó aliento y empezó a explicar lo sucedido  
  
-Los seguidores de la bruja, han raptado a un chico rubio, con cresta....-  
  
-¡¿Cresta?!-Se sobresaltó Squall, verdaderamente se había olvidado por completo de Zell, tenía la mente muy ocupada con Rinoa como para preocuparse en otras cosas  
  
-Sí, iba vestido con unos pantalones bombachos azules hasta la pantorrilla, una camiseta negra, y una chaqueta de manga corta roja-Describió la chica  
  
-¿Tenía algún tatuaje?-Preguntó tontamente Squall porque ya era evidente de que era su compañero  
  
-Sí, uno en la cara-Respondió  
  
-¡Es Zell! Squall...-Quistis no terminó la frase porque se podía deducir que iba a pedir que fueran a buscarle  
  
-¿A Dónde se lo llevaron?-Preguntó Irvine  
  
-A la residencia Calway-  
  
-¿Esa no es la casa de...?-Preguntó Quistis sabiendo que era de Rinoa  
  
-¿Te ha dado por dejar las frases a medias?-Dijo Squall en tono despectivo- Ya se que es la casa de Rinoa, no hace falta que me lo digas-Squall estaba realmente cabreado-Y ahora quien quiera venir conmigo adelante, voy a rescatar a Zell y a encontrar a Rinoa-  
  
Acto seguido todos salieron de la sala Selphie, Irvine y Squall, Quistis tenía los ojos tornados en lagrimas, verdaderamente Squall la había herido.  
  
-¿No vamos a esperar a Quistis?-Preguntó Irvine  
  
-...-  
  
-Vale...eso es que no-  
  
En cuanto salieron del hotel Viento se topó en el camino de Squall y sus compañeros  
  
-¿Qué quieres tú?-Squall se había tornado rabia desatada y parecía que era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino y le estorbase.  
  
-Vengo a darte ayuda-Dijo en tono tajante la mujer  
  
-.........-  
  
-Si verdaderamente quieres eliminar a esos bichos, solo hay un modo por ahora, vi a la mujer que no se a unido a nosotros y se quito a una enorme bestia negra con magia sanctus-Explico Viento-Si Seifer note lo ha dicho es porque quiere que lo tengas difícil-  
  
-¡Que se muera!-Dijo tajantemente- Te agradezco tu ayuda Viento-Fueron las primeras palabras amables a una persona desde hacía un buen rato.  
  
Y no intercambiaron más palabras, Viento se metió en el hotel con paso firme y Squall con sus dos compañeros caminaron hacía el lado opuesto al que se deberían dirigir.  
  
-Por eso Alexander le hizo tanto daño a la sombra, es como lanzar un gran Sanctus-Razonó Irvine -.......-  
  
-Hacía ahí no esta la residencia Calway-Dijo Irvine.  
  
-Ya lo se Irvine-Le respondió en un tono normal-pero vamos a necesitar munición, objetos y magia, mucha magia. 


	5. El rescate

Ya tengo escrito el 5º capitulo, ya se que no es mucha gente quien lo lee pero espero que disfrutéis con tanto como yo escribiéndolo, tengo que admitir que me he sorprendido a mi mismo viendo como transcurre todo, y quiero agradecer a mi novia Saky que me haya incitado a escribir ya que se esta convirtiendo en uno de mis hobbies preferidos, y que mejor modo de agradecérselo que dedicándole este capitulo, hay una frase en cursiva que la dice Squall y que es en especial para ella, no me enrollo más, DISFRUTAD LEYENDOLO  
  
5El rescate  
  
Estaban dentro del Lagunamov, donde las únicas luces que iluminaban la zona eran las de emergencia, se habían metido los tres compañeros en el camarote de Irvine, era una estancia pequeña, y poco iluminada ya que los focos de emergencia eran pequeños, el habitáculo poseía como decoración un rifle de francotirador (Squall pudo notar que era el de la misión de Deling con el que fallo el tiro con el que debía matar a Edea) también tenía un póster donde salían Selphie y Quistis en sujetador, en muebles contaba con una cama, una mesita al lado y dos armarios empotrados, uno con dos puertas grandes y otro con una puerta estrecha, lo más extraño de esta puerta es que tenía un panel numérico al lado del asa.  
  
-¿Y ese panel numérico?-Preguntó con curiosidad Selphie.  
  
-Ya veras...-Dijo con afán de superioridad Irvine.  
  
-Que sea rápido, quizá a Rinoa no le quede mucho tiempo-Dijo malhumorado Squall.  
  
-OK-  
  
Irvine introdujo una serie de dígitos y el armario se abrió un poco el armario, con un pequeño tiron de Irvine, saco de lo que parecía una puerta un estante lleno de munición de todo tipo, desde balas comunes, hasta las preciadas balas iónicas, Selphie parecía impresionada ante tal colección de balas, sin embargo Squall estaba impasible ante el espectáculo.  
  
-Este es uno de mis tesoros (junto a Selphie y Quistis)-Pronunció con orgullo el vaquero  
  
-Pues tu tesoro me lo voy a llevar para salvar a Rinoa, mejor que no te opongas- Dijo Squall empuñando firmemente su sable pistola con la mano derecha y apuntando con la punta del filo a la garganta de su compañero seed.  
  
-¡Quita eso de mi garganta!-Dijo asustado mientras apartaba la espada de su amigo- te iba a prestar mis balas iónicas y quería manipularlas para introducirle extracto de magia Sanctus en su interior y así utilizarlas contra esas cosas-  
  
-Me parece bien-Dijo satisfecho Squall-Pues pongámonos manos a la obra-  
  
Cogieron cada uno un par de cajas con munición iónica y salieron hacia una zona de la nave mas iluminada (la sala de control) para llegar cruzaron todas las estancias casi, y pudieron comprobar los daños que había sufrido el Lagunamov, aunque apenas pudieran verlo, todo estaba semi en ruinas, al llegar a su destino comenzaron con la extracción mutua de Sanctus para introducirlo en las balas, utilizaron todas las magias Sanctus que poseían, mientras Squall e Irvine estaban con las balas, Selphie estaba manipulando un pedrusco brillante y su nunchaku.  
  
-¿Qué haces Selphie? Ven aquí a ayudar- Ordenó a Squall  
  
-Tenéis mucha geta ya que le metéis extractote magia a las balas y punto pero yo no uso balas-Puso Selphie un tono que quería imitar a una persona enfadada pero se la veía feliz (tal y como es)-Así que estoy partiendo trozos de esta piedra lunar y los estoy incrustando a mi nunchaku, así seré capaz de pegar y hacerles daño a esos bichejos-Explico felizmente la muchacha  
  
Siguieron hasta terminar con la mitad de magia Sanctus que tenían, y salieron de la nave camino a la residencia Calway, de camino hacia ahí se toparon con una sombra que tenía forma de perro, este al avistar a los tres seeds fue directo a abalanzarse hacia ellos, entonces sin pensárselo dos veces, Squall empuño con las dos manos la empuñadura de su sable pistola, justamente cuando el filo rozaba el pescuezo de la criatura accionó el gatillo con fuerza y disparo una bala que emanaba de ella una potente luz blanca, el "perro" fue abatido, fue increíble ver como una sombras sangraba, podía verse como estaba el corte profundo realizado por el frío acero de a espada de Squall y el impacto de la bala.  
  
-Evidentemente funcionan-Dijo Squall con sorna.  
  
-Vaya ostia-Pronunció Selphie impresionada mientras miraba el corte.  
  
-Bueno...sigamos-Squall volvió a su tono de voz serio  
  
Siguieron caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, sin más percances que los detuvieran, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la residencia Calway, a Squall tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando cruzaron la verja y entraron en el jardín, el mal presentimiento se hizo real, un cuerpo humano (aunque era evidente que era una sombra)estaba frente a la puerta, portaba consigo una armadura que solo le dejaba al descubierto las manos y las extremidades, también poseía una grotesca espada de un tamaño colosal, sin cruzar una palabra, Squall ya sospechaba lo que se les iba a venir, y así fue, la armadura se hecho a correr hacía ellos, aún por lo pesada que se veía la armadura, el contrincante era rápido, cuando fue a dar la primera estocada directa a Squall, Irvine le pego un tiro en la cabeza, no obstante el casco hizo que el golpe no le hiciera ni tambalearse aun siendo una bala iónica y manipulada, la espada siguió su curso dibujando un arco por encima de la cabeza del monstruo para partir por la mitad a Squall, este paro el impacto colocándose su sable-pistola por encima de la cabeza, la fuerza de su adversario hizo que se hundiera un poco en la tierra, Squall se reincorporo y intento rebanar la armadura dibujando otro arco con su gunblade hacía el hombro donde agarraba su enemigo el arma, al igual que la bala de Irvine, no le hizo apenas daño, mientras esto pasaba, Selphie se coloco detrás de la armadura y le lanzó una magia Sanctus por la espalda, esto hizo que su rival cayera de frente y se colocara a cuatro patas, no le hizo mucha gracia caer pues al instante hizo un movimiento rápido de brazo para cortar a Selphie, que, gracias a sus reflejos se hecho para atrás pero no lo suficiente y recibió un largo y profundo corte que le iba desde el costado izquierdo hasta el hombro derecho, goteaba sangre imparablemente, finalmente cayo al suelo, Irvine se lleno de ira y se colgó del cuello de su rival y colocándole la boquilla de su escopeta en la cabeza, presiono el gatillo, Irvine no se quiso dar cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el cañón de su objetivo, haciendo que la bala explotase dentro del rifle y mandando despedido a Irvine por los aires, que al final cayo de bruces al suelo quedando inconsciente y con un brazo quemado, Squall estaba entre rabia y temeroso de ver lo que ocurría, cuando por fin la nave de humo que tenía su enemigo en la cabeza se desvaneció, pudo ver si había recibido algún daño y...¡SOLO HABIA PERDIDO LA MITAD DEL CASCO! De repente, una cuerda rodeo armadura firmemente y Squall pudo ver el rostro de su ayudante.  
  
-¡Quistis! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Se sorprendió Squall  
  
-¡Cállate! ¡Si he venido es por Rinoa, Irvine, Zell y Selphie!-Pronunció la ex-instructora mientras mantenía sujeto a la sombra con armadura, que finalmente cortó el látigo de Quistis y esta cayó de espaldas al suelo. Entonces de improviso se oyó otra voz, muy lejana y tenue.  
  
-Levita-Selphie había realizado su limite ruleta y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
  
El rival salió volando por los aires, gracias a unas alas gigantes que le había convocado Selphie, la muchacha seguía sangrando sin cesar.  
  
-Quistis, cuídales...-Dijo Squall seriamente  
  
-¿Y vas a entrar solo ahí dentro?-Preguntó alarmada la mujer.  
  
-Sí, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para rescatar a Rinoa, la amo y con ello saco la fuerza de donde sea para hacer lo necesario por ella-Pronunció el guerrero mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de la residencia.  
  
Auque no se hubiera quejado, Squall tan bien iba herido, eran solo pequeños rasguños y golpes que se había dado durante la batalla. Se paro delante de la puerta de entrada de la residencia Calway pero pensó" Va a ser un suicidio entrar por la puerta principal, mejor voy por otro camino" y así lo hizo, dio la vuelta a la casa y penetro en ella por la ventana de la sala de estar donde había sido encerrado en su primera visita, antes del desfile de la bruja Edea, cuando fue a abrir la puerta para ir metiéndose mas en la casa, oyó pasos, pensó que si fuera la bruja seria la mejor oportunidad de su vida para matarla, pero si era una sombra que vigilaba el lugar, entonces habría una batalla inútil, así que se metió en un lugar donde nunca creía que volvería a meterse, el pasadizo secreto de a sala. Al entrar en el oscuro pasadizo, comenzó a bajar escaleras, olía a podrido gracias a las alcantarillas, pero antes de bajar a las cloacas, vio una puerta que no se había percatado antes de que estaba ahí, ¿era nueva o simplemente no se había dado cuenta? Fuera lo que fuese entró en ella.  
  
Al traspasar la oscura puerta de madera, Squall paso a un pasillo largo de piedra, era frió y con mucha humedad, tras dar un par de pasos vio a ambos lados del pasillo celdas, mazmorras oscuras y sombrías de las que había todo tipo de aparatos de tortura, y evidentemente habían sido utilizados, ya que se podían ver las manchas de sangre, el aparato más curioso de todos eran cinco piedras y en el medio a lo alto una estatua con forma de cara horrenda y con la boca abierta miraba fijamente el lugar del ritual, lo extraño de esa sala era que estaba limpia, al contrario que todas las demás, de pronto oyó a una persona jadear dentro de una jaula, era un hombre mayor, medio calvo y con una visible desnutrición.  
  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?-Preguntó Squall  
  
-Aléjate monstruo, vienes a acabar conmigo o con el muchacho ¿verdad?-Grito con angustia el viejo, que aparentemente se estaba volviendo loco  
  
-¡Cállate viejo! no vengo a matarte, solo quiero saber que pasa aquí, y... ¿Quién es el muchacho que has mencionado?-  
  
-El pobre mozo solo lleva aquí unas cuantas horas y ya a sufrido más que yo, a mi me quieren matar de hambre, disfrutan viendo sufrir a la gente, han matado a mi familia, solo pido venganza-El anciano estaba a rebosar de rabia e ira.  
  
-¿Dónde esta el chico del que hablas?-  
  
-Esta en el fondo, quizás lo conoces, me suenas de las fotos de su jardín- Dijo el hombre mirando a Squall con todo detalle.  
  
-¿Del jardín?-  
  
Entonces Squall hecho a correr hacía el fondo, mirando cada celda con detenimiento para ver si estaba su compañero, finalmente llegó al fina del oscuro pasillo iluminado por antorchas, miró a ambos lados y vio a Zell colgado por la muñecas con unos grilletes, tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, le habían quitado la camiseta y chaqueta, la cabeza la tenía colgando cabizbajo, Squall temió lo peor, rompió la puerta de la celda de un espadazo firme y contundente y entró a ver a su amigo.  
  
-¡ZELL! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡HAY QUE SALVAR A RINOA!-Squall no parecía muy preocupado de él sino de Rinoa  
  
-¿Squall?-Zell estaba aparentemente herido, cansado y medio muerto- Rinoa...ha sido Rinoa-Balbuceó el muchacho  
  
-¿Qué estas diciendo? Rinoa sería incapaz de hacerte nada y tú lo sabes-El tono de Squall era severo  
  
Cortó las cadenas con un nuevo espadazo y Zell cayó de bruces al suelo. Después de lanzarle una magia Cura a su amigo lo cargo del hombro y se lo llevo a rastras. Cuando paso por delante de la celda del anciano este le empezó a hablar.  
  
-¿A mi no me abres?-Dijo el viejo enfadado  
  
-.....-Sin decir una palabra Squall rompió la puerta a golpe de espada.  
  
-Gracias, ¿No tendrás una ultrapocion verdad?-  
  
-......-Squall le dio la ultrapocion  
  
Cuando se la dio, el extraño anciano, la mezclo con unas hierbas que tenía en un bolsillo, la mezcla hizo que el tono azul del brebaje pasara a ser de un marrón intenso, se la puso a Zell en los labios.  
  
-Bébetelo Zell, es poción X, te repondrá fuerzas y te cicatrizara las heridas casi por completo-La voz del viejo sonó amable  
  
-Gracias, Jareth...-La voz de Zell sonó energética, tal como lo hace siempre.  
  
-No hay de que muchacho-  
  
-Perdón...Jareth, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Preguntó intrigado Squall  
  
-¿Hacer que?-  
  
-La poción tan rara, has curado a Zell casi por completo-Squall estaba sorprendido  
  
-Veras...Soy un chaman por decirlo de algún modo, uso el poder de la naturaleza en auto beneficio.  
  
-Jareth es un buen amigo mío, que me salvo cuando estuve lesionado, trabaja en la farmacia ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo Zell dándole un recordatorio a Squall  
  
-Si...ya recuerdo-  
  
-Me alegro pero...Debemos irnos ya, no es por nada, pero estamos en lugar enemigo-Dijo Zell  
  
-Yo no me voy sin Rinoa-  
  
-¿Estas loco? Rinoa ha sido quien me ha hecho esto-Zell estaba alarmado de lo que decía Squall  
  
-Pues te vas tu, yo me quedo-Squall decía todas sus palabras con toda la frialdad que podía  
  
Entonces sonó el teléfono móvil de Squall, era Irvine, decía que ya estaba bien y que se había agenciado un rifle PSG1 (como en metal gear solid), y que estaba en una buena posición para cubrirles mientras salían ya que la zona estaba más cubierta de sombras que antes, Squall sin dudarlo le respondió que en diez minutos saldrían Zell y Jareth y que estuviera preparado.  
  
-Zell, Jareth, Irvine os espera fuera dentro de diez minutos, tenéis que salir rápido, puesto que la zona se ha plagado de enemigos-  
  
-Squall... ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Podemos planear todos un plan y rescatar la ciudad-Zell aconsejaba a Squall (Quien lo diría...)  
  
-¡A mi la ciudad me importa una mierda! ¡Solo quiero salvar a Rinoa!-Squall estaba colérico (otra vez)  
  
-Pero Squall...Rinoa...-  
  
-¡NO ME CREO QUE RINOA TE HAYA HECHO NADA!-Squall ya había perdido la paciencia  
  
Viendo el panorama, Zell y su compañero Jareth se fueron de las mazmorras, dejando a Squall en ellas, este no se inmutó viendo como se iban y se quedo atrás, Zell se sentía fatal y con remordimientos de dejar así a su amigo pero estaba cegado, había sido Rinoa y no otra persona la que le había estado torturando, ¿Por qué no se quería dar cuenta? Quizá estaba demasiado enamorado para ver algún mal en Rinoa.  
  
Ambos compañeros subieron las escaleras del pasadizo secreto, hasta la sala de estar, y cuando Zell se asomó por la ventana pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que la vigilancia de la casa había aumentado considerablemente.  
  
No se lo pensó dos veces y cojiendo firmemente de la mano Jareth, saltaron de la ventana ya que la puerta de salida de la sala de estar estaba cerrada, a Zell le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando comprobó al saltar la ventana de que eran ni mas ni menos que 20 sombras con formas humanas, idénticas a la que lo torturo bajo las ordenes de Rinoa, Zell hecho a correr con Jareth del brazo, los enemigos se dieron cuenta de su posición y corrieron en su caza. Cuando una de las sombras estaba a menos de tres metros suyo, se oyó un fuerte estruendo y un impacto de bala le dio a su cercano enemigo, posiblemente en la nuca, no se paro a mirar si verdaderamente había sido ahí y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, otra sombra intento darle un zarpazo pero Zell dando un salto acrobático arrastrado al anciano farmacéutico lo esquivaron, una serie de diez disparos muy bien acertados derribaron a 8 enemigos, cuando finalmente cruzaron la verja de salida, Quistis y Selphie estaban a ambos lados de ahí y fueron derribando a golpe de magia Sanctus al resto de enemigos que iban saliendo tras Zell y Jareth, cuando por fin acabaron con todos se fueron hacía un callejón donde Irvine estaba oculto con su nuevo flamante rifle.  
  
-¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Squall?-a Quistis le faltaba tiempo para hacer preguntas  
  
-Estamos bien, este es Jareth, es un chaman antiguo amigo mío, hemos sido torturados en ese antro y Squall se ha querido quedar para rescatar a Rinoa- Explico Zell  
  
-¿Por qué no te has quedado con él? Ahora estará solo ante el peligro-Dijo Irvine  
  
-Yo no voy a por Rinoa ni de coña-Afirmó Zell- Ella a sido la que me torturo dando ordenes a una de esas cosas-Explicó  
  
-¿Rinoa?-Se sorprendió Selphie- Mejor nos lo explicas en el cuartel general que aquí tengo miedo de que aparezca otra de esas cosas- 


	6. En busca de Rinoa

Este capitulo he tardado un poco mas de lo estimado en escribirlo, se que no hay mucha gente que se lo lea, gracias a todos ellos por perder un cachito de vuestro preciado tiempo leyendo esta paparrucha, especialmente a mis queridas tata-cuñadas, que las quiero mucho y he de mencionar que mi vida no seria tan divertida sin ellas, disfrutad leyéndolo.

* * *

6En busca de Rinoa

Squall se había quedado solo en el pasillo de las mazmorras mientras Zell y el anciano Jareth se marcharon en busca de un lugar seguro, él sin embargo se quedo en la residencia Calway, no por hobby sino por encontrar a la persona más preciada para él en este y otros mundo, Rinoa Heartilly, cuya admiración por ella a llevado a Squall a no creer a un amigo suyo.

La estancia estaba oscura y Squall se había metido en sus pensamientos, estaba intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que sobrevolaban Deling, la mente de Squall parecía una maquina, intentaba relacionar todas las ideas que tenía, el circulo mágico en el Lagunamov, la oscuridad completa sobre la ciudad, los monstruos, las personas que se unan a los monstruos y el testimonio evidentemente falso de Zell.

Después de varios minutos de lapsus, Squall salió de la estancia y fue a dar a las escaleras del pasadizo oculto de la casa, si seguía bajando daría a parar a las alcantarillas, cosa que al seed no le apetecía, ir a las alcantarillas, prefería investigar un poco la casa por si encontraba indicios de la familia Calway, de los monstruos o de lo que era mas importante, Rinoa.

Subió las escaleras para dar a la sala de estar, los movimientos del joven eran lentos y cuidados para no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, al llegar a la estancia, solo había un modo de seguir en la casa, una puerta que estaba justo al lado por la que acababa de salir, estaba cerrada, igual que la ultima vez que estuvo allí, no se lo pensó dos veces y comprobando de que la puerta era de madera, lanzó piro contra ella, apago el estrepitoso fuego que creo con el hechizo, paso el lugar donde estaba la puerta y se encontró en un largo y lujurioso pasillo, había retratos supuestamente de familiares de Rinoa, Squall miró a la primera puerta que se cruzó estaba a la izquierda suya, se lo pensó dos veces y después le metió una patada a la puerta para abrirla, "¡MIERDA!" pensó Squall, acababa de encontrar el baño de la casa, estaba muy limpio pero Squall no tenía necesidad de entrar en ese momento, así que siguió hacía delante, a medida que seguía la casa perdía luz, ya que solo alumbraba la lámpara de cristal de la sala de donde Squall había salido, cualquier persona hubiera pasado terror viendo el lúgubre aspecto del corredor, sin embargo el líder seed estaba más pendiente de encontrar a su amada Rinoa que de estar pendiente de cómo estaban las estancias, pero intentaba hacerse un mapa mental para quedarse con la colocación de cada habitación y no perderse.

Camino silenciosamente hasta encontrarse delante de otra puerta, lo raro que tenía esa habitación era que se oían voces dentro de esta, Squall acercó el oído a la puerta.

-Vaya...es una lastima que Irinia te quiera solo como recipiente... Eres muy bella ¿Sabías?-La voz provenía seguramente de un hombre que debería ser musculoso ya que su voz era potente y grave.

Aunque la persona con la que estaba hablando el hombre no respondió, Squall debía salvar a esa persona fuera como fuese, así que se preparó para derribar la puerta embistiéndola, cuando oyó pasos que venían de la esquina del pasillo, Squall razonó que no era muy bueno tener un enfrentamiento ya que solo alarmaría a quien estuviera dentro de la habitación y el numero de contrincantes aumentaría, así que se metió rápidamente en el baño, y agudizo el oído para saber que pasaba al lado.

No se oyó nada, solo un leve sonido como de extracción y la puerta volvió a abrirse, Squall asomó un poco la cabeza para ver quién salía y era... ¡ERA RINOA! No se lo pensó dos veces y salió de su escondrijo para poder abrazar al fin a quien tantas ganas tenía de ver, cuando dio un paso para salir, la muchacha se percató del sonido y se giró, se quedo quieta hasta que Squall la puso entre sus brazos.

-Rinoa...estaba tan preocupado por ti...-Squall le acarició el cabello

-......-Parecía confusa Rinoa y no dijo ninguna palabra.

-Ey! Soy yo...Squall- Squall ya estaba más animado y le había desaparecido la expresión de odio que tenía en la cara

-Ah!...Squall ¡Que alegría volver a verte!-No parecía muy convencida de sus palabras- Lo siento, estaba confusa, me han estado torturando psicológicamente, querían sacar mis poderes y...-Parecía cansada la chica.

-Tranquila...-Dijo Squall en tono paternal-¿Que es lo que ha pasado dentro de esa sala? He oído hace nada a un hombre diciendo que eras muy bella, y algo de una tal Irinia-

-Era mi carcelero ¡UN CERDO! siempre me decía lo mismo. Lo acabo de dejar KO-Dijo felizmente la muchacha

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien! Lo mejor va a ser que vayamos al Lagunamov y descanses ahí-

Squall en cuanto vio a Rinoa se le desaparecieron todas las ideas que tenía dentro de su cabeza, incluso olvido todo lo que dijo Zell sobre lo de su tortura, ahora Rinoa ocupaba toda su mente. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, de la puerta principal, vieron que la puerta al igual que por fuera, estaba cerrada, entonces la pareja dio media vuelta y fueron a salir por la misma habitación por la que se escaparon Zell y Jareth, cuando finalmente llegaron al jardín para salir del lugar un hombre tremendamente musculoso les cerró el paso, debía medir dos metros y medio y era puro músculo, llevaba un taparrabos y una pequeña armadura que aparentemente era de gladiador romano, en su mano derecha tenía un hacha de unas dimensiones descomunales, el mango era más grande que Squall de alto, y la hoja triplicaba el tamaño del filo del gunblade de Squall, el cuerpo que tenía al descubierto estaba lleno de tatuajes con formas de tribal.

-Por fin llegas...-Poseía un potente voz grabe, le echo una profunda mirada de odio.

-¿Acaso me esperabas?-Squall le devolvió la mirada repleta de odio

-Podría decirse que sí-cojio el mango del hacha con su dos manos grandes-Ahora debes morir aquí mismo.

Entonces el grandullón embistió contra el joven seed que no se atrevió a parar el ataque con su sable pistola, haciendo que el hacha produjera una grieta en una roca tras Squall (más bien la partió en dos), aprovecho el guerrero para arremeter contra su barbarico contrincante, pero cuando fue a rebanarlo este ,le metió uno de sus enormes puños en la cara a Squall, que retrocedió varios metros hacia atrás estando en los aires, Squall tenía una expresión de dolor lo decía todo lo fuerte que le había dado, sin embargo se puso raudamente en pie y volvió a empuñar su espada, mientras tanto, Rinoa observaba el combate impasible bajo un frondoso árbol apartada de los dos luchadores, cuando Squall vio a Rinoa apartada pensó que era mejor que se mantuviese al margen ya que el fortachón que tenía delante era muy fuerte, sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a la carga, cuando estaba a escasos metros salto sobre, pero no llego a alcanzarle puesto que su adversario levanto ágilmente girando el mango de su descomunal arma dándole con el mango en los dientes, Squall cayo con un fuerte impacto en el suelo, le sangraba la boca mucho y le dolía a horrores. Cuando su contrincante se había acercado a el para asestarle el golpe de gracia, una luz blanca apareció de pronto y una figura humana se abalanzo sobre el inmenso bárbaro dándole varios golpes con lo que parecía una espada, cuando lo hubo tirado al suelo, la figura humana se acerco rápidamente a Squall, este vislumbro que era una mujer.

-¿Estas bien muchacho?-Dijo la mujer con tono amable.

-Si...gracias por tu ayuda-respondió Squall

Cuando la mujer vio el colgante que tenía Squall al cuello, la mujer se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Tu eres...eres Squall Leonhart?- preguntó la mujer emocionada

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Dijo Squall extrañado

-Porque entonces eres muy importante para mi y yo para ti- Dijo en tu paternal la mujer.

-.........-Squall solo le dirigió una mirada furtiva.

Squall se sorprendió cuando vio que Rinoa estaba junto al bárbaro que estaba en esos momentos KO y le introducía una piedrecilla brillante de color morado oscuro al cuerpo inconsciente por una de las múltiples heridas que tenía.

-Ahora veras cual es mi verdadero poder Squall Leonhart- Pronunció fríamente Rinoa

-Ha adoptado su cuerpo... ¡Squall! Esa muchacha no es quien tu crees, es una bruja, viene del pasado y su nombre es Irinia-Dijo alarmada la mujer que había apoyado a Squall en el combate anterior.

-¿Cómo...-

Pero la pregunta de Squall que do cortada cuando vio que el hombre que había sido derribado momentos antes se levantaba, aunque su aspecto no era el que tenia, cuando se levanto tenia unas marcas extrañas de color negro intenso y unos tentáculos similares a los que poseían las sombras a las que Squall se había enfrentado, cuando vio la agilidad con la que levanto su hacha pudo comprobar Squall que también se le había aumentado la fuerza a su ya fuerte rival, el enorme semi-humano le lanzo un puñetazo a Squall, que noto como se le movía el cerebro de lado a lado de su cabeza y cayo al suelo rodando estrepitosamente, la mujer de la espada se abalanzo hacia la mole de músculos cortándole la mano izquierda.

-¡Bien! Le has cortado la mano-Dijo con entusiasmo Squall mientras se ponía en pie.

Pero la euforia de los dos combatientes duro muy poco porque su corpulento "amigo"se levanto como si nada con un muñón en el brazo sangrándole a borbotones, se agarro firmemente con la mano derecha el muñón y mientras hacia una mueca de dolor le salio una gran garra negra como la que tienen las sombras, volvió a agarrar el hacha con la mano derecha como si fuera una pluma.

-Vaya vaya... abuela y nieto luchan y morirán juntos-mascullo igual de fría Rinoa.

-¿Abuela y nieto?-Squall se sintió confuso cuando oyó eso

La extraña mujer no le dio importancia, estiro los brazos y puso una cara de concentración, al instante un aura radiante de luz blanca la cubrió, y con un tono que producía eco en el ambiente pronuncio:

-Fulgor blanco-

Entonces de sus manos cubiertas con guantes de piel, se desprendió una llama blanca que al impactar contra su objetivo dio la impresión de que se estaba quemando, finalmente el cuerpo enorme de su adversario cayó al suelo sin ninguna marca de los tentáculos de las sombras, entonces la mujer le lanzo una mirada de desprecio a "Rinoa" diciéndole.

-Sal de ese cuerpo Irinia- Le ordeno a la supuesta Rinoa.

-¿Y si no?-Dijo orgullosa Irinia

Entonces con un gesto de dolor Irinia o Rinoa cayo al suelo de rodillas como si algo le doliera

-¡Rinoa!-Grito Squall acercándose a ella-¿Qué te pasa?-

En ese momento el cuerpo de Rinoa se calentó mucho y un aura dorada le salio del cuerpo, se levanto del suelo unos centímetros levitando y le salieron las alas

-¿Qué le ocurre Squall?-Pregunto la dama que había ayudado al seed.

-Ha entrado en estado Hada-Dijo Squall con un tono que se dividía entre orgullo y temor.

Rinoa brillaba cada vez con mas fuerza y finalmente pronuncio unas palabras:

-¡Sal de mi!-Grito Rinoa

Y con un ultimo y potente destello un ser etéreo se desprendió del cuerpo de Rinoa, era como el fantasma de una mujer, una mujer bella, aunque su expresión expresaba odio y sorpresa.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que tu alma vuelva a ti?-Pregunto con sorpresa el fantasma.

-A sido mi poder como bruja la que te ha impedido poseerme-Respondió firmemente Rinoa

Sin decir más palabras, el fantasma se marcho rápidamente levitando, dejando hay a Squall Rinoa y su nueva compañera, entonces a Squall por fin le dio tiempo para hacer preguntas.

-¿Quién eres tu?¿De donde has salido? y...¿Qué significa eso de "abuela y nieto?-pregunto acusadoramente a la mujer

-Antes te he dicho que somos de vital importancia el uno para el otro, pues bien, te voy a explicar porque, yo vengo del pasado, he viajado gracias al poder de Eleone, que ha mejorado mucho y puede por fin transportar a gente del pasado al futuro y viceversa, yo soy tu abuela materna Squall, mi nombre es Shara Leonhart-Explico Shara

Squall se quedo con cara de incredulidad, pero Rinoa quería seguir sabiendo mas.

-Y esa otra mujer...Irinia ¿Por qué esta aquí? Yo la he visto en su forma corpórea-

-Eleone cometió un fallo de cálculos y cuando fue a moverme por el tiempo, Irinia estaba en contacto fisco conmigo y nos transporto a las dos, lo de su forma corpórea y fantasmagórica se trata de un aparato que utiliza para extraer el alma de otras personas y así apoderarse de sus cuerpos, eso es lo que hizo contigo, ella ya a adquirido tanta practica con su extracción que puede entrar y salir de cuerpos tanto como quiera, pero los poderes oscuros solo los tiene con su cuerpo propio, por eso a tenido que usar lacayos a la hora del combate-Siguió explicando Shara

-Entonces... ¿eres mi abuela?-pregunto Squall saliendo de su lapsus-por eso Eleone es bruja-

-Exacto, y tu Squall has heredado la fuerza y valentía de tu abuelo, pero el mal genio es mío- Dijo Shara con una sonrisa en la boca

-Mejor será que me lo expliques en un lugar más seguro-Dijo Squall seriamente.

Y los tres se fueron camino al Hotel de Deling.

* * *

Squall estaba sentado frente a su pupitre de clase conectado a fanfiction y lee una historia titulada "La bruja de la oscuridad" y al terminar de leer el 6º capitulo se dice así mismo

-Que tipo de mariconadas se pueden deducir de mi vida, como encuentre a este tal Culla le daré una paliza-Dijo enfadado Squall

Se lo contó a la hora de comer a sus otros compañeros y entre ellos debatieron el contenido del fic.

-¿Creéis que intento tanto camelarme a todas vosotras?-Pregunto Irvine.

-¡SI!-Dijeron al unísono Rinoa, Selphie y Quistis.

-Lo que me preocupa de esa historia es que el autor me quiere matar de hambre o algo así fijo, aun no he visto que se mencione ningún tipo de comida en ella-Dijo Zell mientras devoraba un gran bocadillo de tortilla de patata

-Pues a mi no me parece tan malo-Les replico Selphie

-Mejor será esperar al siguiente capitulo para ver si eso mejora, yo me voy al puente de mando-Inquirió Squall mientras se levantaba y se marchaba del comedor.

-y nosotros tenemos clase, vamos, vamos.- Dijo Selphie felizmente.


	7. Recuerdos pasados

* * *

Muchas gracias por la espera de este nuevo cap. Este nuevo cap lo hago después de todos los examenes que e tenido de septiembre (nefastos por cierto) asi que vuelvo con todas las pilas cargadas pa seguir escribiendo

* * *

7Explicando el pasado

Después de la intensa batalla que habian tenido Squall y Shara, ambos estaban muy mabullados, tenian diversos cortes por todo el cuerpo, contusiones, y según se notaba Squall, algun hueso roto, se dirigian junto a Rinoa al hotel Deling, con paso decidido pero con cuidado de no cruzarse con ninguna sombra al girar en alguna esquina, por suerte para ellos pudieron seguir su camino sin ningun percance.

Al llegar a la puerta del hotel Deling les aguardaba una bienvenida en la que les esperaba Irvine, Selphie, Quistis y Zell.

-¡Por fin tio! Ya nos empezabamos a preocupar-Dijo Zell dandole unas palmadas a Squall en la espalda.

Cuando Zell vio a Rinoa le echo una mirada de congoja y otra a Squall que parecia que intentaba decirle con la mirada "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

-¿estais bien? No teneis muy buenas pintas-Dijo Quistis que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, se veia que aun estaba dolia con Squall.

-Solo necesitamos descansar...Gracias-Le contesto Squall a Quistis.

-Vamos arriba venga- Dijo energéticamente Selphie- aunque yo no le prestaria mucha atención a Seifer, no somos muy bienvenidos por su parte-Puntualizo antes de abrir la puerta.

Al subir al piso que estaba protegido por los miembros de la resistencia, y pasaron por delante de la sala de reuniones Squall deseaba que Seifer no abriera su bocaza para incitarle a pelear con el, solo queria hablar con Shara para que le explicara lo que pasaba, pero...

-¡Hombre! Si ha vuelto Romeo, ¿Cómo te ha ido Leonhart?- Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en la cara-¿Estas bien Rinoa?-Pregunto con un tono mas serio.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias Seifer, mañana hablamos si quieres, es que ahora estoy muy cansada- Dijo ágilmente Rinoa cuando vio que Squall suspiraba y le iba ha contestar a su archienemigo.

Y siguieron, a Squall le hubiera encantado contestarle pero Rinoa se le habia adelantado, entonces cuando fue a entrar en una habitación seguido por Rinoa este le susurro.

-Me gustaria saber que me quiere contar Shara sobre mi, tu habla primero con Zell, se ve que cuando estuviste poseida por Irinia le torturaste- Explico Squall, y elevando el tono de voz dijo- Shara ¿podrias pasar?

Squall y Shara entraron el la habitación dejando en el pasillo a Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa y Zell más apartado detrás de Selphie y Irvine.

-Oye Zell... podriamos hablar a solas un momento?-

-¿Por qué...?-Pero no se le ocurrio un buen motivo para no entrar.

Entraron en la habitación que Zell tenia que compartir con Irvine, no era muy grande, lo justo para dos camas pequeñas, un armario, y una televisión, Zell se sento en su cama que era la que mas cercana estaba a la ventana y miro a traves de ella, Rinoa se sento rapidamente a su lado.

-Oye Zell... Queria hablarte sobre lo que paso mientras estaba poseida-Dijo preocupadamente Rinoa.

-¿A si?-Dijo sarcásticamente Zell.

Entonces se puso de pie dandole la espalda a Rinoa, se levanto la camiseta y Rinoa no dio credito a lo que vio, la espalda de Zell estaba completamente demacrada, cortes, quemazos, moratones... no habia ni una sola parte de su espalda sin dañar.

-¿Yo te hice eso?-Dijo Rinoa con tono de culpabilidad.

-Si-

-Lo siento Zell...-Rinoa se tapo la cara con las manos-Soy un monstruo...-Comenzo a sollozar-Hago daño a la gente que me rodea, y no lo recuerdo...

-No te sientas tan culpable...la mayoria son de un enfrentamiento con un Arqueosaurio-Mintio-Debe ser muy difícil ser bruja, yo te admiro por ser tan alegre incluso pudiendote pasar lo que pasa-

-Gracias Zell-Se seco las lagrimas que tenia- Espero que no me guardes ningun rencor-

-En absoluto-

-Entonces...¿Puedo pedirte un fabor?-Pregunto con una sonrisilla en la cara.

-Depende de lo que se trate-Dijo Zell.

-Veras...tu te manejas bastante bien con joyas, lo demostraste haciendome la replica del anillo de Squall...asi que me gustaria encargarte un anillo-

-¿Qué tipo de anillo?-

-Uno que sea muy especial...es para pedirle a Squall matrimonio, lo tengo que hacer yo porque el...-

-Bueno...no puedo negarme...¿Para cuando lo quieres?¿Alguna forma especial?-

-Cuando volvamos a casa...¿un par de semanas es poco?-

-En una lo tendras-Dijo Zell orgulloso de si mismo.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias-Y se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo

-Rinoa...-

-Dime-

-Tu brazo derecho me esta tocando un quemazo y me estas destrozando-Dijo sufriendo el muchacho

-UY! perdon...jeje-Y se aparto de su compañero.

Salieron del cuarto para encontrarse con sus compañeros que estaban fuera.

Mientras tanto, Shara y Squall estaban hablando de algo muy diferente...

-¿Qué me tenias que contar?-Pregunto Squall

-Bueno...es muy difícil explicarlo todo, pero lo intentare-Comenzo tranquilamente Shara-Yo vengo del pasado Squall, exactamente de la era de la guerra de las brujas, hace casi ya 70 años, si hoy puedo estar aquí es porque Ele me ha traido como ya te dije... Cuando me traslado Eleone hasta aquí fue porque ella sabia que yo iba a morir en ese preciso momento a manos de Irinia, ya que estabamos en un combate sanguinario, ahora lo que quiere es eliminar a todos los seeds que hay en este momento o saber quienes son para matar a sus padres en el pasado antes de que lleguen al mundo, esto lo hara con el poder de Ele que la tiene confinada en sus aposentos, mejor dicho, el lugar que a ocupado como aposentos-

-¿Y donde estan esos aposentos?-Pregunto el seed.

-Tranquilidad mi joven nieto...aun no lo se, pero se que gracias a un animal invocado por ella esta extendiendo las sombras por todo el mundo para realizar su otro sueño, el que no pudo realizar en el pasado, y ella puede estar en todos los lugares donde haya sombras-

-¿Por donde empezar?-Se pregunto pensativamente Squall

-Antiguamente se aposentaba en un lugar que hoy debe estar desabitado, cuando murio Irinia, se ve que dejo dos guardianes para proteger su templo-

-¡Podria ser la tumba del rey sin nombre! Esta muy cerca de aquí-

-Aunque queria contarte otras cosas-Dijo Shara.

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Bueno Squall...he de contarte lo de tu madre...-

-¿Mi madre?-Squall se quedo perplejo ante tal afirmación.

-Si...Raine Loire, o mejor dicho, Raine Leonhart-

-¡Raine Loire es mi madre!-La corto Squall-Yo la vi cuando Ele nos mandaba a las mentes de Laguna y compañía-

-Por eso Ele te mandaba a la mente de Laguna, para que comprendieras un poco tu pasado-

Squall estaba flipando y solo se le ocurrio decir una palabra...

-Joder...-

-La verdad esque es muy triste ver como muere tu propia hija...¡MALDITA IRINIA!-Estas ultimas palabras estaban plagadas de odio.

-¿ Ella fue quien mato a mi madre?-Pregunto sorprendido Squall.

-Exactamente-

-Pues pagara lo que hizo...un momento... entonces Laguna es mi padre-

-Veo que eres rapido de reflejos- Respondio Shara sarcásticamente.

-Pues si esta vivo... ¿Por qué me avandono para que estuviera con Edea? Pense que mi padre habia muerto y esta vivo, eso explica que quisiera hablar conmigo cuando fuimos a Esthar-

-Laguna no te abandono a proposito...lo hizo por tu bien visto de algun modo, ya que cuando el se proclamo presidente de Esthar le salieron muchos enemigos tales como Adel, no que ria que tu sufrieras daño alguno, se preocupo de que Ele te hiciera comprender un poco la realidad ya que el tiene grandes problemas siendo el presidente de la ciudad mas avanzada del mundo-

-Igual tengas algo de razon...deberia contactar con el para que el me lo explique mejor-

-Si tu lo ves oportuno...-A Shara se le enternecieron los ojos y dijo-Me alegra que mi descendiente sea tan fuerte y que tenga carácter, el mal genio viene de nuestra familia, aunque Raine fuera muy blanda en muchos aspectos tambien supo luchar aunque a su manera-

-Bueno cambiando a un tema mas actual... vamos a hablar con los dos guardianes de Irinia, ahora son guardianes de la fuerza bajo mi poder-

-¿En serio?-pregunto incredula Shara.

-Si, un momento-

Squall salio de la habitación y al encontrarse con todos que estaban con cara de decir "¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?"

-¡Todos adentro!-Ordeno el comandante seed

Se quedaron perplejos ante tal orden, pero entraron sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al entrar Squall se giro hacia Irvine.

-Irvine...¿Tu posees a los hermanos?-Pregunto

-Si-

-Pues invocalos...tengo que hablar con ellos-

Irvine se quedo un poco mas quieto de lo que estaba pero no dudo mucho e invoco a los hermanos (Amor fraternal) y estos al aparecer no sabian que hacer puesto que no veian a ningun enemigo.

-¿Para que se supone que hemos sido invocados?-Pregunto minotauro

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estuvisteis en la tumba del rey sin nombre?-Pregunto Squall

-Unos 70 años¿no hermano?-Respondio Seclet

-Si...fuimos puestos como guardianes por nuestra dueña-

-¿Y esa dueña vuestra se llamaba Irinia?-Inquirio Squall

-Si... la dueña Irinia era perversa y una esclavizadota nata-Dijo Seclet

-De acuerdo...podeis volver a vuestro letargo guardianes de la fuerza Seclet y Minotauro-Les dijo Squall y mientras desaparecian se volvio a sus compañeros-Escuchadme...creemos saber donde estan Irinia, nuestro unico objetivo en estos momentos, mañana al canto del primer gallo, es decir, al amanecer, saldremos camino a la tumba del rey sin nombre.

Todos asintieron, Squall se quedo pensativo mirando a Rinoa y añadio.

-Rinoa, mejor tu no vengas, no quiero que estes en peligro de otra posesion-

-¿Entonces yo tampoco deberia ir no Squall?-Replico Shara para defender a Rinoa-No poseyo Irinia a Rinoa por ser bruja...fue porque su poder es mucho mayor que el de cualquier bruja que tu hayas conocido, ademas...-Añadio dirigiendose a Rinoa-¿Uso alguna maquina contigo?-

-Mas bien era una...estatua con poder magico-

-Muchas gracias...esa maquina es de posesion, su objetivo es quitarle el alma a cualquier persona o ser vivo para meter ella su alma y poseerla, ya sea Rinoa, tu, Zell o yo.

-De acuerdo...pues Rinoa te toca madrugar-

-Gracias Squall-y fue a darle un abrazo.

-Entonces mejor sera que vayamos a descansar todos, mañana sera un dia muy duro-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Yo antes de nada sera mejor que me coma algo que me esta dando algo-Dijo Zell saliendo de la habitación

Media hora después todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y cada uno con su compañero, Zell con Irvine, Quistis con Selphie y Squall con Rinoa. Shara se quedo cerca de una ventana mirando la calle desde el pasillo del piso donde se localizaban todos, finalmente el sueño pudo con ella.


End file.
